Una Navidad con los Uchiha y los Uzumaki
by KaryKC
Summary: Sarada esta algo desanimada, ya que no disfrutará otra Navidad en compañía de su familia completa. En un día corriente, Boruto y Sarada están buscando el regalo perfecto para Sasuke, sin embargo, con la ayuda de una misteriosa tienda y un deseo profundo, nuestros protagonistas emprenderán un viaje para conocer más acerca del pasado detrás de las familias Uchiha-Haruno y Uzumaki


_"Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"_

 **CAPITULO 1**

Otro gran día… bueno más bien a una semana para una gran y perfecto día para las familias en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas… todas excepto una… la mía… nunca he pasado una Navidad con mi familia completa… solo mi madre y yo… aunque ahora conozco a mi padre, sus viajes no han terminado y casi siempre deja la aldea, prometió ya no volver a hacerlo pero… como ha visto los problemas financieros de la casa y como mi madre ha estado agotada últimamente, toma cualquier misión con una buena recompensa para ayudarnos, he estado pensando que a lo mejor debería hacer lo mismo, dentro de poco quizá sea ascendida a Chunin, bueno después de lo que paso en los anteriores exámenes no estoy segura, pero si puedo tomar algunas misiones que puedan ayudar en la casa y quizá mi padre ya no tenga que irse seguido… solo hay un pequeño problema… papá… y el tío Naruto…

-Estoy segura que si se lo pido al Séptimo no me dejará tomar misiones altas...-suspiré profundamente

-¡Oye! ¡Sarada!-escuche una voz a mis espaldas y me gire a ver a mi amiga que venía corriendo sosteniendo su bufanda

-¿Qué pasa Choucho?-pregunte

-Esto-me extendió una canasta llena de dulces, papas, y comida instantánea-¡Es mi regalo para ti! Me iré con mi familia esta semana a Kumogakure y no regresaré hasta después del año-me explico entregándomelo

-Ah… gracias Choucho pero… yo todavía…-agradecí con algo de pena

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, dame mi regalo cuando regrese-respondió sonriendo y yo le respondí con una leve sonrisa-Oye, si quieres, puedo decirle a mis padres que nos acompañes…-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte sorprendida

-Bueno, ya sabes, siempre en estas fechas estas con tu madre, y a veces le llaman del trabajo para salir… tal vez si le rogamos entre las dos nos deje…-levemente negué con mi cabeza y ella empezó a detenerse

-Muchas gracias, pero prefiero estar aquí con mi mamá, en caso de que no trabaje, la puede pasar sola, a lo mejor iremos con los abuelos o con el Séptimo… te prometo que regresando te daré tu obsequio-

-Bien, entonces me voy-se acercó a mí y me dio un medio abrazo con cuidado-Felices fiestas Sarada

-Igual Choucho-respondí, me separe de ella, nos despedimos de nuevo y se fue, tome otro camino para llegar a casa, como la canasta era algo grande y pesada tenía problemas para sostenerla sin darme cuenta choque con alguien-Lo siento… no me…-

-Eso parece pesado… déjame darte una mano-Boruto me quito la canasta de las manos y me sonrió-¿Vas a casa?-yo asentí-Te acompaño, quiero ver a la tía Sakura

-Mamá no está en casa ahora-respondí empezando a caminar y él hizo una ligera mueca

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comprar algo de cenar-propuso

-¿Y eso?-pregunte con una ligera sonrisa

-Si no quieres está bien, hace frío y pensé que un tazón de ramen era mejor que toda esta basura que tienes-exclamo frunciendo el ceño hacia el objeto y yo reí ligeramente y disimuladamente tome su mano derecha y él se giró a verme con un sonrojo en su mejilla izquierda y lentamente bajo la mano para entrelazarla con la mía-E-entonces… ¿quieres ir?...-

-Suena bien, pero primero vayamos a dejar eso-respondí, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué estamos en esta situación?, pues hace cerca de un mes empezamos una "relación" aunque no es oficial, nuestros padres no lo saben, Boruto es tan orgulloso que quiere presentarse con mi padre, es una relación, no me está pidiendo matrimonio, pero bueno no importa, decidimos que no diríamos nada hasta que nuestras familias estuviesen reunidas, creímos que sería en estas fiestas, sin embargo el Séptimo y mi padre salieron de la aldea a una misión, y bueno estamos así. Cuando llegamos a casa deje la canasta dentro y entre a la cocina-¿Quieres té?-pregunté quitándome el abrigo que tenía y él hacía lo mismo

-Sí-

-Boruto, ¿y si pedimos el ramen a domicilio?-sugerí mientras calentaba agua

-¿Eh? El viejo no tiene…-

-Hay otro restaurante, podemos llamar ¿no?-

-¡No! ¡El único ramen que me gusta es el del viejo! No te apures, iré y ahorita regresaré-respondió exaltado volviendo a ponerse el abrigo

-Como quieras, que no se derrame de regreso ¿de acuerdo?-advertí regresando a la cocina

-¡Vale! ¡Regreso en un momento!-lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrándose, sonreí levemente apagando la estufa, a los pocos minutos escuche como mi celular vibraba, de inmediato corrí hacia él y tenía un numero privado, extrañada apenas iba a contestar pero se cortó, no le di importancia y lo deje en la mesa, regrese a donde estaba y prepare lo que nos hiciese falta, enseguida escuche la puerta abrirse-¡Volví!-dijo algo agitado mientras dejaba los tazones en la mesa y empezaba a despabilarse, se sentó y yo le puse su tazón en frente suyo, no tarde en un unirme a él-¡Buen provecho!-dijo sonriendo

-Buen provecho…-dije y empecé a comer y de nuevo el celular comenzó a sonar, lo desbloquee y procedí a responder-¿Diga?

- _¿Sarada? ¿Cariño?-_

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?-

- _Siento decírtelo pero acaba de llegar Sai de una misión realmente grave, tengo que operarlo y monitorearlo con Ino, ¿tienes dinero para la cena?-_

-Oh sí… de hecho Boruto trajo ramen para los dos, aquí está conmigo en este momento. ¿El tío Sai se encuentra bien?-

- _Tranquila, solo debemos retirarle cierto veneno, no te preocupes… me siento aliviada de que Boruto este contigo, entonces te veré mañana tesoro-_

 _-_ Sí, mucha suerte con eso-me despedí y volví a colgar

-¿Era la tía Sakura?-

-Sí… al parecer el papá de Inojin regreso de una misión algo grave, y tendrán que operarlo…-

-¿En serio? Bueno, no hay que preocuparnos, la tía Sakura lo ayudará 'dattebasa-

-Sí… aunque…-fije mi mirada en el telefono y cheque el historial de llamadas

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Es que hace rato recibí una llamada de un número privado pero… creí que era de mi madre y no fue así…-

-A lo mejor de la empresa… o quizá del viejo, ayer tambien me llamo y aparecía así…-me enseño su telefono con el registro- A lo mejor era mi padre

-Ya veo, ¿regresara antes de Navidad?-

-Sí, me pregunto por el tío Sasuke, pero no me ha llamado ¿y a ti?-negué con la cabeza-Ya veo… oye-fije mi mirada en él-¿Qué haremos en Navidad?

-¿A qué te refieres con "Qué haremos"?-

-No sé, ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar o algo?-

-¿A Ichiraku?-dije divertida

-¡No es tan malo!-se defendió sonrojado

-Ni idea, tambien tengo que pensar en tu regalo, el de Choucho, mi madre, el tío Naruto, la tía Hinata, la tía Ino, Himawari… y… mi padre…-comente contando con los dedos

-¡Yo estoy bien así! Pero ¿quieres que te regale algo?-

-Estoy perfectamente Boruto, no hace falta…-

-Pero…-de nuevo mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo volví a desbloquear, de nuevo ese número-¿Qué pasa? ¿No responderás?

-Creo que es tu padre-señale la pantalla

-Entonces contesta-dijo sonriendo, desbloquee la llamada y coloque el aparato en mi oreja

-¿Diga?

- _¿Sarada?-_

 _-_ Así es, ¿Quién habla?-

- _Soy Sasuke…-_ abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa que tenía

-¡P-Papá! ¡Qué alegría! Digo… ¿Qué ocurre?...-pregunte tratando de que no escuchara lo feliz que estaba

 _-¿Esta tu madre contigo? He tratado de comunicarme con ella…-_

-Eh no… esta con el tío Sai en este momento…-respondí sin pensar

- _¿Sai? ¿Te refieres al esposo de Yamanaka? ¿Qué hace con ese sujeto?...-_

 _-_ Bueno está operándolo… regreso de una misión algo grave y…-me detuve al escuchar un suspiro detrás de la llamada-¿T-todo bien padre?-

- _Sí… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?-_

-Estoy bien… de hecho estoy cenando con Boruto ahora…-

- _Ya veo… escucha, Sakura me mandó un mensaje hace una semana, preguntándome si iría a Konoha el 25…-_

-Oh… ya veo… no te preocupes, yo le explicaré…-respondí algo triste-Solo ten mucho cuidado ¿sí? Nosotras estaremos bien…-

- _Escucha… la misión….-_

-¡Entiendo padre! ¡Estás muy ocupado! Tranquilo, al menos espero que nos envíes una postal de Año Nuevo ¿ok? ¡Hasta luego! -sin pensarlo colgué la llamada y deje el telefono en la mesa y coloque mis manos en mi rostro

-Sarada-chan…-Boruto se levantó y me tomo de los hombros-Ya sabes que el tío Sasuke…-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre está en las misiones para protegernos! ¡Para protegerme! ¡Por ser Uchiha!-dije con algunas lágrimas-Yo entiendo… pero al menos una Navidad juntos… y justo cuando estamos saliendo Boruto…

-Podemos explicarle luego, juntaremos a mi familia y a la tuya y les diremos… solo cálmate ¿está bien?-me abrazo por detrás y yo tome sus brazos sollozando en silencio

Después de esa noche, no habíamos vuelto a escuchar nada de mi padre, supe que el tío Naruto había regresado, el día de hoy es Navidad y aún sigo comprando regalos, solo me hace falta comprar el de mi padre, iba caminando por las calles esperando encontrar algo y de repente vi a Boruto al final de la calle

-¿Qué haremos hoy? Solo puedo acompañarte esta tarde, mi madre hará una cena para todos…-explicó

-Lo sé, mi mamá me dijo que nos invitaron, creo que iremos con ustedes-respondí sonriendo

-No lo sabía, ¡genial! Déjame ayudarte con eso-me quito las bolsas y las sostuvo el mismo y de nuevo me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar-¿Has terminado tus compras?

-Si preguntas si tengo tu regalo, sí, te lo compre tonto…-

-No me refería a eso…. Pero es genial, yo tambien te compre algo…-

-Aún me falta el de mi padre…-dije bajando la mirada y Boruto apretó más mi mano con la de él

-Pues habrá que buscar algo ¿no te parece?-me dijo sonriendo y yo le respondí de la misma manera, caminamos un rato y encontramos una extraña tienda en forma de seta color café, la puerta era pequeña y las ventanas circulares mostrando diversas mercancías-¿Quieres ver dentro?-asentí y entramos al establecimiento, había cerca de 5 estantes de doble cara con diferentes objetos, en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba la caja y un señor muy anciano con los ojos cerrados y con una ligera sonrisa, Boruto y yo nos separamos para ver el lugar, llevaba rato observando hasta que Boruto llamó mi atención-¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece esto para el tío Sasuke?-me enseño una gran espada algo antigua-Creo que aún sirve, y siendo él le daría un buen uso…-empezó a examinarla y yo me acerque a él

-¿te gusta?-pregunte

-B-bueno no es lo que a mí me guste sino….-

-Llevémosla, será un regalo entre los dos-le dije sonriendo y él asintió, cuando íbamos a la caja me detuve en un estante, había un extraño cofre pequeño y en el centro un anillo con una piedra negra, lo tome y fui con Boruto a pagar

-¿Llevaras eso tambien?-

-No tengo idea porque, pero creo que le quedaría bien a mi padre…-

-Esa es una muy buena observación jovencita…-hablo el anciano

-¿Disculpe?-

-Es una reliquia que lleva mucha historia… te ayuda a observar el pasado…-susurro

-¿Pasado? ¿Quiere decir que esto lleva muchos años?-el anciano asintió-Bueno, a mi padre supongo que le gustara, ¿Cuánto por ambas cosas?-

-Puedes quedártelos, la espada y el anillo son un regalo de Navidad de mi parte…-dijo sonriéndome

-Pero no podemos…-trate de insistir

-Muchas gracias abuelo, es muy amable de su parte-interrumpió Boruto

-¡Oye Boruto!-

-Vamos, él nos los está regalando de buena fe, aceptémoslos-

-Si lo dices así…-mire de reojo al señor y me sonrió-Bueno, muchas gracias señor…-agradecí y nos dirigimos a la salida

-Espero que tus dudas se disipen querida…-me giré para escucharlo mejor-Feliz Navidad…-sonreí y salí de la tienda junto a Boruto

-¿Paso algo?-me pregunto

-No, nada… -saque el anillo del cofre y lo observe unos momentos, me di cuenta que en el interior estaba grabado el número 1-No entiendo porque compre esto…-

-Es genial, no te preocupes…-

-Poder observar el pasado… es interesante ¿no lo crees?-

-Se nota que es viejo como la espada, ese anciano a lo mejor nos estafo… o quizá nosotros a él…-se acercó conmigo y se quedó mirando el anillo tambien-Me hubiera gustado conocer el pasado del viejo…-

-Yo quiero conocer más acerca de mi padre… me contó todo lo que paso… y lo que hizo… pero no sé nada acerca de su relación con mi madre… ni siquiera ella me menciono algo…-

-Sarada-chan…-

-Al menos… me gustaría conocerlos… ¡Quiero conocer más acerca de la historia de mis padres!-dije elevando un poco la voz, de la nada el anillo comenzó a resplandecer

-¡Sarada!-Boruto tiró las cosas y me abrazo ambos cerramos los ojos por la cegadora luz, ya cuando íbamos a abrirlos solo observe oscuridad

NORMAL POV'S

-Sarada-chan… Sarada-chan…-el rubio trataba de despertar a su novia moviéndola ligeramente-Sarada-chan… levántate-al fin la peli negra abrió los ojos algo extrañada, Boruto la ayudo a incorporarse-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… ¿Qué paso?...-

-Esa cosa era una trampa… yo tambien acabo de despertar…-dijo levantándose junto con ella-Vayamos a ver dónde estamos…-ambos caminaron por un espeso bosque, finalmente cuando salieron se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos- Es… ¿el Hospital de Konoha?

-La Academia… pero… esta…-

-Fachosa…-Sarada le dio un leve golpe en el costado con su codo-¿Por qué? Es la verdad-

-B-Boruto…-la pelinegra señalo uno de los salones de clases y el muchacho fijo su vista en el mismo y se sorprendio al verse al parecer a sí mismo en la academia-Ven por aquí-Sarada silenciosamente se subió a un árbol y el chico la siguió, y pudieron observar el salón con más detenimiento

-¿Soy yo…?-

-No… es el Séptimo. Ahí está mi padre…-señalo al azabache que estaba sumido en sus pensamiento

-Oh y ahí está mi mamá-siguió Boruto al ver a Hinata con el cabello más corto y viendo de reojo a Naruto algo sonrojada-La mamá de Inojin me comentó que mi mamá era muy obvia… y tenía razón, ¿Cómo demonios mi padre no se dio cuenta hasta que tuvieron 19? -

-No tienen sus bandas ninja… y parece que están haciendo el examen de graduación que hicimos-Sarada sonrió cuando vio a su madre deshacer el jutsu y aprobar la prueba, el siguiente fue Sasuke que sin ningún esfuerzo lo logró-Era de esperarse de mis padres…-susurro orgullosa

\- ¡Como se esperaba de Sasuke-sensei'dattebasa! -sonrió alegre-Oh sigue el viejo…-

-Es verdad… que joven…-dijo la peli negra, con atención vieron al rubio y se sorprendieron e impactaron al ver la transformación del Uzumaki- ¡S-S-Séptimo!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios viejo?!-pregunto confundido al ver a su padre haciendo el jutsu de clonación, el resultado fue una copia totalmente inútil- ¿Cómo pudo fallar en una técnica tan simple?

\- ¡FALLASTE! – Sarada y Boruto se quedaron mudos al escuchar a Iruka

-Iruka-sensei, fallo, pero tienes que admitir que sus movimientos no estuvieron mal y logro sin dudar una réplica, y tú sabes cuánto desea convertirse en ninja. Deberíamos darle una oportunidad de probarlo-Naruto sonrió esperanzado

-Mizuki-sensei, los otros estudiantes crearon al menos tres replicas efectivas, en cambio Naruto solo hizo una y mírala… es lamentable. No puedo aprobarlo-

-Viejo…-susurro Boruto totalmente pasmado. Después de unos estudiantes, todos estaban reunidos en el patio con sus bandas y siendo felicitados por sus familiares, Boruto y Sarada estaban ocultos en el mismo árbol donde Naruto estaba sentado solo en el columpio, ambos lo miraban totalmente tristes.

-Ahí… ¿puedes verlo? Él es el muchacho, escuche que es el único que reprobó- ambos alcanzaron a escuchar a las dos mujeres y fijaron su vista en ellas

-Ja… pues se lo merece-

-Imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en ninja… porque él es el chico que-

-Shh… no tenemos permitidos hablar de eso- la Uchiha y el Uzumaki tenían miradas frías y furiosas, especialmente el rubio

\- ¿Qué saben ellas…? No lo conocen…-susurro furioso

\- Boruto, ocúltate-Sarada lo empujo levemente y se escondieron entre las hojas, fijaron su vista en el maestro que le había presentado la prueba, se miraron unos momentos Naruto y él y finalmente se fueron juntos- ¿A dónde crees que vayan?

-No lo sé… pero no será bueno quedarnos aquí…-Boruto fijo su vista en dos personas que empezaban a retirarse de la multitud-Sarada-chan… son Iruka y el abuelo de Konohamaru-sensei

-Tienes razón, vamos a seguirlos- sigilosamente se acercaron lo más posible entre los arboles a la zona donde estaban charlando el tercer Hokage e Iruka

-Iruka sé cómo te sientes, tu creciste igual que Naruto, sin conocer el amor de un padre o una madre, sin el calor de una familia. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo el mundo te ignora y te trata de lo peor? Naruto se siente marginado por todo ese trato injusto, por eso se mete en problemas, para que los demás puedan notarlo. Esta lastimado por dentro, por eso, te sientes tan cercano a Naruto ¿no es así?

-Si no tiene problema Lord Hokage, me gustaría retirarme-respondió evadiendo la pregunta, el anciano asintió e Iruka desapareció, Boruto y Sarada lo siguieron durante la tarde y se quedaron fuera de su casa

-Iruka-sensei ¿también perdió a sus padres? -pregunto la peli negra

-Sí, el viejo me dijo que Iruka-sensei era el único que lo comprendía por haber pasado lo mismo que él… sus padres murieron mientras se enfrentaban al Kyuubi – explico Boruto-Oye ese no es ¿Mizuki-sensei?

\- ¿Por qué estará tan alterado? -pregunto curiosa al verlo tocar con desesperación la puerta de Iruka, quien salió a los pocos segundos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto

-Necesitas venir con Lord Hokage en este momento, es por Naruto-

\- ¿Por mi padre? -pregunto Boruto extrañado

-Él se robó el pergamino sagrado- los tres presentes se sorprendieron al escucharlo

\- ¿Hablas del pergamino del sello? ¡No! – de inmediato salieron corriendo hacia la reunión junto con Sarada y Boruto entre las sombras

-El Séptimo no pudo hacer eso… ¡Es mentira! -exclamo Sarada molesta mientras saltaba entre los arboles

\- ¡Yo tampoco lo creo 'dattebasa! –cuando llegaron al lugar, pudieron apreciar a diversos shinobi totalmente preocupados y desesperados hablando hacia el Hokage

\- ¡Lord Hokage, este es un crimen muy grave!

\- ¡Ese pergamino contiene secretos y técnicas que fueron sellados por el Primer Hokage! ¡Secretos que solo le conciernen a la Aldea de la Hoja! -

-Si cae en las manos equivocadas, puede destruir nuestro estilo de vida-

-Bien… atrapen y traigan a Naruto de una vez-ordenó

\- ¡SEÑOR! -todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones

\- ¡Sigamos a Iruka-sensei, tenemos que saber que paso en realidad! –dijo Boruto y la peli negra asintió, pero cambio su mirada hacia Mizuki

-Espera, Boruto… hay algo raro aquí-

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! ¡Están culpando a mi padre de algo que no hizo! –

\- Comienzo a pensar que así fue… pero que el tío Naruto fue víctima de un malévolo plan-Boruto la miro confundido-Sigamos a ese sensei-Sarada se retiró rápidamente sin darle tiempo a pensar a Boruto quien no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en el bosque y Mizuki se detuvo cerca de una cabaña, ambos se escondieron a unos metros detrás de él y lograron apreciar a Iruka y Naruto

-Ese es… no … padre…-susurro el rubio

\- ¡¿Quién te dio la idea de esto?!-

\- Mizuki-sensei me enseño el pergamino y acerca de este lugar- respondió alegre sorprendiendo al moreno y al rubio

-Entonces él…-

-Lo sabía…-susurro la peli negra y se asustó al ver como lanzaba kunais hacia donde se encontraban ambos, Iruka empujo a Naruto recibiendo los ataques- ¡Iruka-sensei!

-Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite…-

\- Conque así son las cosas…-dijo Iruka jadeando

\- ¡Naruto, dame el pergamino, ahora! – ordeno Mizuki

-Aguarden un segundo… ¿Qué sucede aquí? -pregunto confundido el rubio

\- ¡Naruto, no dejes que Mizuki tome el pergamino! ¡Tiene grandes jutsus prohibidos que pueden poner en peligro a la aldea! Mizuki te utilizo para poder obtener el pergamino-exclamo Iruka

-Naruto… Iruka solo está intentando asustarte para que no tengas el pergamino-respondió sonriendo y confundiendo más al rubio

\- Deja de mentir Mizuki. ¡No dejes que te engañe Naruto! -

-Jajaja, no, te diré quién es realmente el que miente-

\- ¡No, Mizuki! -

-Han estado engañándote toda tu vida, Naruto. Desde el "decreto" de hace 12 años-

\- ¿Q-que decreto? -pregunto el ojiazul aún más confundido

-Todos lo saben menos tú. Iruka trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora, él incluso quiere golpearme para que no abra la boca-Boruto y Sarada estaban totalmente extrañados ante lo que decía el sujeto

-Pero ¿de que "decreto" hablas? ¿Qué es lo que todos saben a excepción de mí? -

\- ¡No le digas, está prohibido! -grito Iruka

-El decreto es que nadie debe decirte acerca del zorro de nueve colas que vive dentro de ti-Naruto reflejo una cara de sorpresa y confusión

-Oh no… ¿papá no lo sabía? -susurro Boruto

-El espíritu del zorro que asesino a los padres de Iruka y destruyo a nuestra aldea reside dentro de tu cuerpo. ¡Tú eres el Zorro de las Nueve Colas! -

\- ¡DETENTE! -rogaba el ninja hacia Mizuki

-Todos lo han comentado en secreto, te han ocultado cosas toda tu vida. ¿No es extraño que te traten como te tratan? ¡¿Cómo basura?! ¡¿Qué te odiaran solo por estar vivo?!-mientras más hablaba, el rubio más confundido y furioso se ponía

-No… no… no… ¡No! – ante esto Naruto expulsaba su chakra el cual se juntaba a su alrededor

-Naruto…-exclamo Iruka

\- ¡Es por eso que nadie te aceptara en la aldea! ¡Tú estimado sensei te deteste desde lo más profundo de su ser! -Iruka intentaba moverse y en eso Mizuki aprovecho para preparar uno de los gigantescos Shuriken que tenía en la espalda para atacar a Naruto

-No…-Boruto estaba perplejo por lo que estaba a punto de suceder

\- ¡MUERE, NARUTO! - sin perder un segundo Mizuki lo lanzo hacia el rubio quien tardó en reaccionar y apenas podía moverse intentado evitarlo

\- ¡Naruto, agáchate! - grito Iruka, haciendo caso omiso, Naruto se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego, extrañado se giró lentamente y encontró a Iruka protegiéndolo con la Shuriken clavada en su espalda y tosiendo sangre-

\- ¿Por qué…? -

-Porque… somos iguales… cuando perdí a mis padres, nadie se preocupó por cuidarme… no tenían tiempo para mí… se olvidaron que estaba ahí. Bajaron mis calificaciones, me convertí en el payaso de la clase, solo quería que me vieran y supieran mi nombre. Mi trabajo en clase no era suficiente para llamar su atención, así que cometí muchas locuras y luego tuve que pagar por ellas… fue muy difícil – tanto Naruto como Boruto y Sarada escuchaban las palabras de Iruka y se conmovieron, el rubio solo veía como las lágrimas de su estimado sensei se derramaban hacia su rostro- Sé lo que se siente Naruto, genera soledad y te lastima por dentro… yo pude haber hecho más por ti… pero falle… lo siento, nadie debe sufrir así… nadie debe estar así de solo…-

-Ya…ya… respeto más a Iruka-sensei 'dattebasa- Boruto contenía las lágrimas al ver la escena, Sarada intentaba no llorar o emitir algún sonido que los delatara

\- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Iruka siempre te odió! Es huérfano por que el Kyuubi asesino a sus padres y esa bestia está dentro de ti. Él diría lo que fuera por quitarte el pergamino- en ese instante Naruto salió corriendo de donde se encontraban

\- ¡Naruto! -

-Sabes muy bien que cuando decide algo, nada lo hará cambiar. El usara el pergamino para tomar venganza en contra de la aldea. ¿Ya viste la mirada en sus ojos? Esos son los ojos de la bestia-Iruka retiro la Shuriken de su espalda y la lanzo contra Mizuki quien fácilmente la esquivó

\- ¡Naruto no es así! -

-No tiene caso esto. Tan pronto como atrape a Naruto y obtenga el pergamino, volveré por ti- dicho esto se retiro

-Tenemos que hacer algo Sarada…-

-Sigámoslos- en seguida lograron visualizar a Mizuki y silenciosamente seguían su paso, de repente hizo un jutsu que ellos conocían- Oh no… como se encuentra ahora dudo que reconozca quien sea…-

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Boruto

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No ves el problema? -

-Estamos en el pasado, deben haber resuelto esto… nunca conocí esta faceta de mi padre… y quiero conocer más-Boruto apresuro el paso y la peli negra lo siguió a los pocos minutos visualizaron a Naruto y trataban de escuchar lo que decían, de la nada, Naruto le dio un golpe en el estómago derribándolo, Boruto y Sarada se detuvieron y se ocultaron en los arboles- ¿Se dio cuenta?

-Es lo más probable…-dijo como respuesta la Uchiha sonriendo, enseguida vio como Naruto abrazaba el pergamino y se recargaba en el árbol, mientras que Mizuki deshacía la transformación

\- ¿Cómo supiste… que yo no era Iruka? -pregunto furioso y Naruto deshizo su trasformación sorprendiendo tanto a Mizuki como Sarada y Boruto

-Porque yo… soy Iruka-respondió con una sonrisa

-Espera… entonces ¿Dónde está mi padre? -pregunto Boruto mirando en varias direcciones, Sarada activo su Sharingan y reviso el lugar

-Ahí-señalo unos arbustos

-Eres un tonto… ¿Por qué proteges a ese fenómeno? Por su culpa murió tu familia-

-No me importa lo que digas, no pondrás tus manos en el pergamino-

\- ¿Cómo si pudieras detenerme? Naruto es igual a mí-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Él quiere el pergamino para su propio poder, así son las bestias. El descargará toda su ira en el pergamino y destruirá todo-

-Tienes razón-hizo una leve pausa-Así son las bestias, pero así no es Naruto. Él es único, trabaja duro y siempre se esfuerza… claro comete errores en ocasiones… pero su sufrimiento solo lo hace más fuerte, eso lo hace diferente de una bestia, así que estas mal, él no se parece en nada al Kyuubi. Él es Naruto Uzumaki de Konohagakure- Boruto y Naruto derramaban lágrimas al mismo tiempo ante tales palabras, Sarada desactivo su Sharingan y se froto los ojos un poco

\- ¿Realmente crees esa tontería? -Mizuki preparaba el otro Shuriken de su espalda dispuesto a atacar-Iruka, iba a dejarte para más tarde, pero he cambiado de opinión, ¡muere! - para sorpresa de todos, Naruto intercepto el ataque y pateó a Mizuki mandándolo varios metros lejos

-No está mal para un mediocre…-jadeo Mizuki incorporándose

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi sensei… ¡te mato! - amenazo el rubio

\- ¡Séptimo! / ¡Viejo! -exclamaron levemente ambos emocionados

\- ¡Que grandiosas palabras! ¡Podría destruirte con solo un movimiento! -

-Dame tu mejor ataque tonto… yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil- Naruto preparo unos sellos con sus manos

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes, muéstrame tu poder! -

\- ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras! -en seguida aparecieron miles de copias de Naruto sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Este es…-

-La primera vez que mi padre uso el Kage Bunshin-exclamo Boruto fascinado.

\- ¿Q-que es esto…? -Mizuki estaba completamente rodeado mientras escuchaba cada uno de los alardeos de Naruto a los pocos minutos ya estaba siendo golpeado y finalmente derrotado, ya solo quedaban Iruka y Naruto y un hermoso amanecer próximo

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar 'dattebayo. ¿Estás bien Iruka-sensei? -

-Sí… Naruto, ven un minuto, tengo algo que quiero darte-el rubio hizo lo que le pidió-Cierra tus ojos- de nuevo obedeció y la Uchiha y el Uzumaki veían la enternecida escena, sonrieron al ver lo que Iruka había preparado

\- ¿Sensei puedo abrirlos ya? -pregunto impaciente

-Bueno, abre tus ojos- el rubio observo el rostro sonriente de Iruka sin su banda ninja mientras sostenía sus googles a la luz del sol-Felicidades, ¡estas graduado! Y para celebrar te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a comer ramen esta noche- Naruto no respondía nada y eso extraño a Iruka, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el rubio se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo- ¡Oye eso duele!

-Viejo… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste esto? -sonrió Boruto

-Este fue el comienzo… de como el tío Naruto se convirtió en ninja…-dijo Sarada. De repente se desvaneció y ahora se encontraban de nuevo fuera de la academia - ¿Y ahora dónde estamos? ¿De nuevo en la Academia?

-Mira es Sasuke-sensei-señalo y la chica fijo su vista donde se dirigía el rubio

-Es verdad, y el Séptimo también- dijo al ver a Naruto sonriendo-Todos están aquí… menos la madre de Shikadai y el padre de Inojin… aunque tampoco veo a mi madre ni a la tía Ino…-se detuvo al ver que la antes mencionada apareció por la puerta del salón junto con una chica rubia, al parecer venían corriendo para llegar.

-¡Yo primero!-se escuchó de parte de ambas chicas-Te gane de nuevo, Sakura-

-Ay, por favor. Tengo que voltear a verte, mi dedo gordo del pie esta justo delante del tuyo-

-Siempre eres tan ilusa…-sonrió cínicamente la Yamanaka. Sakura no le volvió a prestar atención y miro alrededor del salón y se detuvo en cierto punto, en unos minutos alegremente se dirigía hacia la banca donde se encontraba el Uzumaki y el Uchiha

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo te va?-saludo Naruto antes de ser golpeado por la chica

-¡Muévete!-alejo al rubio del lugar y se detuvo a saludar a cierto azabache-Muy… buenos días Sasuke-kun-el pelinegro solo la miro sin expresión-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?-enseguida Ino llego y la jalo del brazo

-Quítate frentesota, yo me sentaré junto a Sasuke-kun-sentencio la oji azul

-Yo estaba aquí antes-se defendió la pelirrosa

-¡Yo llegue al salón antes que tú! ¡Todos lo vieron!-

-De hecho, yo llegue antes que ustedes dos-continuo otra muchacha llegando al lugar

-¡Yo tambien, así que me sentaré junto Sasuke-kun!-seguidas aparecieron diferentes chicas y el azabache solo pensaba en lo molestas que eran

-¿Q-Que demonios…?-susurro la pelinegra algo avergonzada

-Pfff… el viejo nada más decía mentiras…-Boruto comenzó a reírse levemente al ver a su padre en el suelo y de repente se detuvo al ver como el mencionado estaba de cuclillas frente a frente de su sensei-Esos dos… están muy cerca 'dattebasa-

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de ver así a Sasuke-kun!-se escuchó el chillido de la oji jade

-Todas quieren a mi padre…esto es absurdo, aca-se detuvo al ver la escena frente a sus ojos al igual que Boruto de manera sorprendida y algo sonrojados vieron como un estudiante había empujado a Naruto dando un beso frente a toda la clase con Sasuke, seguidos de las miradas de sus compañeros, solo duro un instante cuando ambos se despegaron despreciándose mutuamente-P-P-Papá…-

-V-V-Viejo… ellos…-continuó el muchacho algo asqueado, pero con una pequeña pizca de burla y lo siguiente que vieron fue como el rubio fue golpeado por la multitud de chicas. Cuando se calmaron, Boruto y Sarada continuaron viendo la clase, hasta el momento en que se eligió el equipo 7, paso un rato y dejaron salir a todos a almorzar, Sarada y Boruto no lograron ver salir a Sasuke así que siguieron a Naruto que llego con Sakura, y vieron la manera en como había sido tratado, ellos no sabían nada de él sobre eso, se acercaron con la pelirrosa que se sentó en una banca comiendo su almuerzo, la miraban desde una de las ramas de los árboles-La tía Sakura, es diferente ¿no crees?-

-Un poco… he escuchado algunas anécdotas de ella y nuestros padres… oh espera es mi padre…-presto más atención al ver como "Sasuke" quien se encontraba recargado en un árbol frente a la chica la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos profundos, en cambio la oji jade observaba con cierta timidez cada una de sus acciones-¿Papá…?-

-Sakura… tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora… que me dan ganas de darle un beso…-se escucho por parte del azabache

\- ¡¿Padre?!/ ¡¿Sensei?!-susurraron sorprendidos y sonrojados ambos chicos

-Solo bromeaba, ese es el tipo de tonterías que Naruto diría-corrigió el Uchiha y Sakura bajo la mirada desilusionada, Sasuke se sentó a su lado unos momentos después-Quisiera preguntarte algo…-Sakura le prestó atención-Naruto… ¿Qué piensas de él?-

-Él sabe sobre mis sentimientos y a propósito interfiere… él disfruta el intervenir y hacerme sentir mal… Naruto… él no entiende ni una cosa de mí… ¡Es tan fastidioso!-ni Sarada ni Boruto habían esperado esa respuesta por su parte, ya que Sakura estaba al pendiente siempre de Naruto cuando lo veía-Lo único que deseo… es que me aceptes Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Quieres… que yo te acepte?...-

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero… y haría cualquier cosa por eso…-Sakura cerro sus ojos empezó a aproximarse a los labios del Uchiha, ambos chicos no sabían dónde mirar, estaban nerviosos y sorprendidos por lo de recién, pero termino en el momento extraño cuando el pelinegro se levantó y se alejó del lugar nervioso-No sé qué le habrá sucedido a Sasuke-kun… tal vez necesite tiempo para estar listo…-susurro contenta

-¿Q-Que demonios acaba de pasar?-pregunto el rubio

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?... Jamás he visto ningún tipo de afecto físico de parte de mi padre hacia mi madre… bueno… no personalmente…-Sarada fijo su vista de nuevo en el anillo-Esta cosa… ¿crees que nos haya enviado al pasado?

-¿Y dónde te parece que estamos?-respondió sarcásticamente

-Idiota… me refiero a que si ESTE es el pasado… y no solo imágenes…-

-Oh… ahora que lo dices… si son imágenes… están muy bien hechas…-señalo golpeando levemente el tronco del árbol-¡Sasuke-sensei regreso!-

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun volviste! ¡No seas penoso, niño tonto!-Sakura se levantó de la banca alegre-¿Ya estás listo? Me refiero a mentalmente, porque yo sí y la verdad tengo muchas ganas…-sin prestar atención el Uchiha paso a su lado y miro en diferentes direcciones-Oye espera un minuto-

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunto secamente

-¿Lo ves? Estas cambiando el tema de nuevo, de todas maneras, Naruto solo quiere pelear contigo. ¿Sabes porque es tan fastidioso? Él no creció bien, no tuvo padre ni madre, nadie quien lo enseñara para decirle lo que está bien o mal. Piénsalo, él solo hace lo que le viene a la mente-Sasuke no fue el único en reaccionar ante tal comentario, incluso Sarada se molestó completamente aunque supiese que se trataba de su madre, Boruto estaba en las mismas, estaba casi decidido a bajar del árbol y dejarse ver con tal de defender a su padre-Si yo hiciera las cosas como Naruto, olvídalo, mis padres se volverían locos, yo estaría en serios problemas, por supuesto que no lo hago. Él es egoísta y berrinchudo, esta tan solo-

-Solo… desolado… No hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres… no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo…-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-Porque eres molesta. -termino la conversación de la manera más fría posible con esta oración, de la nada todo el escenario comenzó a girar y ahora se encontraban ocultos detrás de un muro frente a un gran puente, sigilosamente se acercaron y escucharon los sollozos de la pelirrosa a lo lejos.


End file.
